Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do odcinka 58. Transkrypty Polska wersja scena do tego odcinka zaczyna się od pokazania sceny w której widzimy [[Błękitny Tajfun], lecący w kierunku zielonej planety. Nagle wszyscy słyszą wołanie Tailsa.] Tails: Nasze skanery wykryły dwa obiekty. Są przed nami i szybko się zbliżają. widzą na ekranie coś niepokojącego. Amy: Widzę je! się, że coś leci ku nim: to jakieś dwa [[Metarexy] na nich lecą w zamiarach przeszkodzenia im w dojściu do tej planety.] Sonic: Metarexy! Cosmo: Chyba właśnie wykradły kolejne Planeto Jajo. Tails: Nie możemy pozwolić im uciec! Będziemy walczyć, żeby je ocalić! Pozostali: Tak jest! wszyscy czują niemiły wstrząs: to [[Metarex Carrer|Metarex] ich zaatakował poprzez złapanie ich przy użyciu pnączy.] Tails: Odpalić działa laserowe! włazu wychodzą działa, które strzelają w Metarexa, ale chybiają. Cream: Promień się odbił! na scenie było, że przez te pnącze skrzydła [[Niebieski Tajfun|Błękitnego Tajfuna] zaczynały powoli pękać.] Amy: Próbują nam urwać prawe skrzydło! Trzeba szybko coś zrobić, zanim będzie za późno! Tails (Amy się do niego odwraca): Załadować działo naddźwiękowe! Knuckles: Już się robi! Chris: Wejdź do środka i przygotuj się do odpalenia! włazu zaczyna wychodzić ponaddźwiękowa armata, do której wbiega Sonic. Sonic: Gotowy! wkrótce wykonuje [[Spin Dash|Spin Dasha] o maksymalnej mocy, którą zaczerpnięto z Głównego Szmaragdu, by mógł zaatakować Metarexy.] Tails: Działo naddźwiękowe! Ognia! wystrzeliła Sonica, któremu owszem udaje się pokonać oba Metarexy, ale spada do zielonej planety, co powoduje u nich szok. Tails: Chyba załatwiliśmy Metarexy. Ten duży jest do niczego, a Jajo wróciło na miejsce. Cosmo: Dzięki Sonicowi! Cream: Był niesamowity. Amy: To prawdziwy bohater! (nieco się martwi) Ale zaraz! Czemu nie wraca na statek? Knuckles: Co się stało? Chris: Działo, które wystrzeliło Sonica jest sprawne. (z uśmiechem) Niestety, wystrzeliliśmy go za mocno, więc Sonic nie zdążył się zatrzymać i powrócić na statek. Leci prosto na tę planetę. Knuckles: Szkoda, że nie ma spadochronu. tymczasem rzeczywiście spadał coraz dalej na zieloną planetę, po czym znika z punktu widzenie. Amy (krzyczy): Sonic! „[[Sonic X (piosenka)|Sonic X]”] scena przedstawia piękne widoki planety, na której znajduje Sonic, który spadł z kosmosu: przypomina dżunglę na [[Ziemia|Ziemi]. Sonic po wylądowaniu masuje obolałą głowę.] Sonic: Ale jazda! Ciekawe, gdzie ja… O! widzi [[Egg Bee (Sonic X)|jakiś statek], a potem trzy znajome postacie: to Decoe, Bocoe i Eggman, którzy też się rozbili na tej planecie.] Sonic (wstaje): To Eggman! przy jego nogach znajduje się zielony [[Szmaragdy Chaosu (Sonic X)|Szmaragd Chaosu], który został znaleziony przez Eggmana, po czym go podnosi.] Sonic: Znalazł Szmaragd Chaosu. (z uśmiechem do Eggmana) Nie masz nic przeciwko, jak sobie go pożyczę? HE! HE! Na razie! ucieka w inną część planety, z daleka od obolałego Eggmana. następnej części planety okazało się jednak, że [[Metarex Kingape|mniejszy Metarex] jednak przetrwał ten kataklizm i uciekł, by nie dać się zniszczyć.] Metarex: Ten nieudacznik jest do niczego. A miał chronić mnie i Planeto Jajo. Co ja teraz zrobię? Nie nadaję się do walki. A jeśli ten statek po mnie wróci… widzi, że szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło: Planeto Jajo stało blisko niego. Metarex: Jeżeli czegoś nie wymyślę, skończę jako Metafrak. Hę? pokrótce, że Błękitny Tajfun ląduje powoli na tej planecie, by znaleźć: Szmaragd Chaosu, Planeto Jajo i… Sonica! Metarex (rozgląda się wokoło): A jednak wrócili! I przybyli po Planeto Jajo! Co tu robić? Nie chcę walczyć, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by włożyli jajo z powrotem! (zabiera Planeto Jajo w swoje łapy) Ale zaraz! Może jest jakiś sposób, aby uniknąć walki? kolejnej scenie, przedstawioną przez kamerę, Tails i Knuckles znajdujący się w rakiecie, są gotowi do drogi. Podbiega do nich Amy. Amy: Posuńcie się, lecę z wami. Tails: Zostań tutaj, to niebezpieczne. Metarex może jeszcze gdzieś tu być. Amy (denerwuje się na Tailsa): Muszę odnaleźć Sonica! Tails: Nie martw się, Amy. Knuckles i ja znajdziemy go. Chris potrzebuje pomocy przy statku. Może on sam wróci? Knuckles: On chce powiedzieć, że nie chcemy, byś nam przeszkadzała! (Tails dostaje stracha, słysząc takie słowa) Amy (oburzona): Przeszkadzała? Knuckles: Dalej, Tails! Lecimy! Tails: Dobra! Amy: Nie odlatujcie! na której siedzą Tails i Knuckles, uruchamia silniki, wysuwa podwozie i przygotowuje się do startu, po czym odlatuje z pokładu. Amy: Pożałujecie tego! międzyczasie Cream, Cheese i Cosmo wychodzą na powietrze, by rozejrzeć się po planecie i jej okolicach. Cream zachwyca się tym widokiem. Cream: Ale będzie fajnie! Uwielbiam odkrywać nowe miejsca. A ty, Cheese? przytakuje. Cosmo (dotykając drzewa): Drzewa są smutne. Planeto Jajo chyba nie wróciło na swoje miejsce. Nie odejdę stąd, dopóki nie sprawdzę. Cream (podchodzi z Cheese’em do Cosmo): Chcesz poszukać Planeto Jaja, Cosmo? Cosmo: Tak. do całej trójki podchodzi zła jak osa Amy. A raczej ich omija! Cream: Amy? Cosmo: Dokąd idziesz? Amy (odwraca się do nich): A jak myślisz? Idę poszukać Sonica! Cream: Ale przecież Tails i Knuckles polecieli go szukać. Amy (macha groźnie ręką): Nie będę czekać, aż ktoś zacznie szukać Sonica! Sama pójdę go ratować (kiwa palcem) i nie spocznę, póki go nie znajdę! (odchodzi) Cream: Zaczekaj! Cosmo (patrzy na swoją rękę): Amy ma rację! Ja też nie mogę czekać na kogoś innego. Muszę sama odnaleźć Planeto Jajo. (idzie w stronę Amy) Cream: Ale… nie może się jednak zdecydować, co wybrać: czy zostać z Chrisem, czy wybrać się z Amy. Wybiera to drugie. Cream (biegnie do nich): Zaczekaj na nas! Chris majstruje przy silniku do jednej z rakiet. Chris: Amy, możesz mi podać mikroukład? nikogo nie ma. Chris: Amy? Cosmo? Gdzie one są? na dół do pomieszczenia, w którym można było wszystko widać i sterować statkiem. Wsiada na swoje miejsce i zaczyna poszukiwania sygnału Amy czy Sonica. Chris: Jak mogły opuścić statek, nic nie mówiąc? słuchawki, by nawiązać z kimś kontakt. Chris: Tutaj Chris! Amy, słyszysz mnie? na komputerze sygnału, w którym może znajdować się Szmaragd Chaosu. Chris: Zapomniały wziąć komunikatorów. Tutaj Niebieski Tajfun, wzywam Tornado. Tails (przez komputer): Tu Tornado. Co się dzieje? tym samym czasie rakieta sterowana przez Knucklesa i Tailsa leciała wysoko w górę, wypatrując Szmaragdu lub Sonica. Chris (przez komputer): Amy zniknęła. Cream, Cheese i Cosmo też. Knuckles: Dokąd poszły? Zwiedzać? Chris: Lepiej rozglądajcie się za nimi, szukając Sonica. niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu zaczyna się świecić. Tails: Szmaragd na coś zareagował. Knuckles: To znaczy, że któryś z pozostałych Szmaragdów jest blisko. Szukajmy go. Tails: Uwaga! Będę zakręcał! Knuckles: Później się odezwiemy! Teraz szukamy Szmaragdu! Tails: Na razie! (Sygnał się urywa.) Chris: Tails, jesteś tam? Zgłoś się! Ach, czasami czuję, jakbym mówił sam do siebie. Chris zdejmuje słuchawki. W następnej scenie, która przedstawia dżunglę, Amy bezskutecznie woła Sonica, ale nikt nie odpowiada. Towarzyszą jej Cream, Cheese i Cosmo. Amy: Sonic! Gdzie jesteś? Cosmo po przejściu przez krzaki, zaczepia swoją sukienką o gałąź, która okazuje się być pułapką. Amy: Cosmo? Wszystko w porządku? rusza Cosmo na pomoc. Po odpięciu jej sukienki od gałęzi, Cosmo w niesamowity sposób ląduje na ziemię. Cream to zachwyciło, ale Amy była na Cosmo oburzona, że nie była tak nieostrożna. Cosmo: Nic mi nie jest. Amy: Może powinnaś wracać. Zostaw komu innemu te poszukiwania. Przecież ty nie pasujesz do tego miejsca. Cosmo: Ja nie wracam. Idziemy dalej. (idzie przodem) Amy: Skoro tego chcesz… doskonale wspominała swoje tragiczne przeżycia, jak musiała uciekać ze swojej rodzinnej planety z dala od Metarexów, mimo strasznych przeszkód, jakie napotkała. Cosmo: Mam dosyć uciekania przed niebezpieczeństwem. Nie będę się przyglądać, jak Metarex niszczy kolejną planetę. przejściu przez gęste trawy, Cosmo znalazła niesamowite znalezisko: Planeto Jajo. Amy, Cream i Cheese dołączają się do niej. Cosmo: To Planeto Jajo! Amy: Łatwo poszło. Cream (patrzy w swoje prawo): Coś mi tu nie pasuje. Amy: Co masz na myśli? Cream: Skąd się wzięło Planeto Jajo na środku tej polany? Amy: To rzeczywiście dziwne. Jakby chciało, żebyśmy je znalazły. Cosmo: Zabieram je. Amy (trzyma Cosmo za rękę): To nie jest dobry pomysł. Cosmo: Może masz rację. Ale muszę je umieścić na swoim miejscu, inaczej ta planeta zginie. ruszyła w kierunku Planeto Jaja. Zaledwie spróbowała w skupieniu dotknąć Planeto Jaja, rozwinęła się przed nimi niewidzialna siatka, która uwięziła Cream, Cheese, Amy i Cosmo. Amy: HEJ! Puszczaj nas! wszystko jasne: to była sprawka niższego Metarexa, który czuł się bezpiecznie i mógł spokojnie wziąć Planeto Jajo. Metarex: HE! HE! HE! I kto tu jest teraz górą? (śmieje się) Cosmo: Znowu ty? Metarex (idzie zabrać Planeto Jajo): Przepraszam, ale muszę was opuścić. Zamierzałem ukraść wasz statek i uciec z Planeto Jajem. ekran – przerywnik następnej scenie widzimy Cream, Cheese’a, Cosmo i Amy jako więźniów Metarexa w wielkiej klatce (choć mogłoby się wydawać, że Cheese jako jedyny mógłby się uwolnić z tej klatki). Metarex: Wpadłyście w moją pułapkę. Nie sądziłyście pewnie, że jestem taki sprytny. Ale mój plan by się nie udał, gdybyście nie były takie naiwne. usłyszawszy te słowa, dostaje napadu szału, po czym łapie za drągi klatki. Cream próbuje ją uspokoić z mizernym skutkiem. Cream: Spokojnie, jeszcze uciekniemy. Metarex: Pa! Pa! Pozdrowię od was waszych kolegów. Jeżeli są tacy tępi jak wy, niedługo zatańczę taniec zwycięstwa. (odchodzi) Amy: Nic z tego paskudna małpo! Sonic się wścieknie, jak się o tym dowie! (zaczyna walić w drążki klatki) Cream: Tylko spokojnie! Cosmo: To wszystko moja wina. Jak mogłam się na to nabrać? Teraz straciliśmy Planeto Jajo i Sonica. poczuwa silne wstrząsy. To Amy uderzyła swoim [[Piko Piko Hammer (Sonic X)|młotem] w klatkę, by się od niej uwolnić!] Amy: Nie martw się, Cosmo! Cosmo: Dziękuję ci, Amy. następnej scenie cała czwórka (a raczej trójka, gdyż Cheese spokojnie latał) [musiała przejść przez gęste trawy. Amy: Musimy znaleźć i ostrzec Sonica, zanim Metarex go złapie! Cream: A nie powinniśmy wracać na statek? Możemy wezwać kogoś na pomoc? Amy: Nic z tego! Postanowiłam, że sama uratuję Sonica, i tak właśnie zrobię! Cosmo: Obiecuję, że będę bardziej ostrożna. Nigdy nie uratujemy żadnej planety, jeśli będę nas pakować w tarapaty. Amy: To miejsce wygląda znajomo. wskazuje palcem na Planeto Jajo, które leżało najspokojniej w świecie na ziemi. Lecz według niej znów mogła czekać na nie pułapka! Cream: Kolejna pułapka Metarexa? Amy: Chyba nie pozwolimy, żeby znowu nas nabrał, prawda? Cosmo: Wykorzystałby tę samą pułapkę? (Amy i Cream odwracają się do niej) Zaraz się przekonamy. rusza przodem tak jak poprzednio. Amy: Cosmo, wracaj! Cosmo: Zostanńcie tutaj. Jeśli to będzie pułapka, to złapie tylko mnie. dotknięciu Planeto Jaja, wokół Cosmo, Amy i Cream naplotły się liany, które uniosły je w górę. Przez to sukienka obniżyła się u Amy, przez co ona ze strachu i wstydu musiała przywrócić poprzedni stan. Znów to była sprawka Metarexa. Metarex: HE! HE! HE! Dwa trafienia na dwa! (Dziwi się na widok więźniów) Hę? Przecież was złapałem. Jak uciekłyście z klatki? Amy (groźnie kiwała się na boki): Zjeżdżaj! To nie twoja sprawa! Metarex: Dwa razy wpadłyście na tą samą pułapkę? Rany. Macie mniej rozumu niż te drzewa dookoła. się, że Cream potrafiła latać przy pomocy uszu, a Cheese jako jedyny nie dał się złapać, co zaskoczyło i oburzyło Metarexa. Metarex: OOO! Cream: Wiesz, co robić, Cheese! przygotowuje się na to, by walnąć Cheese’em w Metarexa. Cream: Bierz go! szarżuje na Metarexa, uderzając go tak mocno, że ten upada na ziemię. Po uwolnieniu się z tej pułapki, Amy i Cosmo lądują na ziemię przy Planeto Jaju. W końcu Cosmo mogła dotknąć Planeto Jaja. Amy: Szybko! czwórka popędziła za tchórzliwym Metarexem, który musiał się ratować tylko i wyłącznie ucieczką. Lecz gęste trawy utrudniały im pościg. Cream (z niepokojem): Może jednak wrócimy na statek? Amy: Nie, Cream. Metarex jest na wolności. Muszę znaleźć i ostrzec Sonica. Cosmo: Pewnie jesteście na mnie złe za to, co narobiłam. Jestem tak skupiona na ratowaniu galaktyki, że nie myślę, co robię. Amy: Masz Planeto Jajo, Cosmo. Podziwiam cię, że się nie poddajesz. co powiedziała Amy, poprawia się u Cosmo humor. Cosmo: Naprawdę? Amy: Wiem, co czujesz. Kiedy wiem, że Sonicowi coś grozi, nie spocznę, póki nie będzie bezpieczny. I dlatego muszę go odnaleźć. Cream: No dobrze, Amy. My też się nie poddamy. Cosmo: Jestem z tobą, Amy. Cream: Kiedy znajdziemy Sonica, razem dopilnujemy, żeby Planeto Jajo wróciło na swoje miejsce. Cosmo: Świetnie. Cosmo zostaje uderzona wielką kulą zrobioną z kilku lian. Przez uderzenie upuszcza Planeto Jajo. Amy i Cream: Cosmo! Planeto Jajo wpada w łapy Metarexa, który nie wiadomo skąd przybył na miejsce spadania Planeto Jaja. Metarex: HE! HE! HE! HE! To było za łatwe! Cosmo: Nie tak szybko! zdziwieniu Amy, Cream, Cheese’a oraz samego Metarexa, Cosmo lądowała w taki sam sposób jak po uwolnieniu jej z gałęzi przez Cheese’a: sukienka służyła jej za spadochron. Metarex (nie wie, gdzie uciec): Otoczyli mnie! lądując na dół, obrzuca Metarexa jakimiś wielkimi owocami, z wyglądu przypominającymi pomidory. Dopiero jeden z tych owoców uderza w Metarexa, który upuszcza Planeto Jajo, i przez to nie mógł widzieć. Metarex: Nic nie widzę! dobiła go przy użyciu swojego młota, co było okazją do ucieczki. Lecz ku jej przerażeniu Metarex pojawił się na ich drodze: strasznie się wściekł, lecz znowu mu uciekły. Metarex: Dokąd to? Amy: Tędy! Amy, Cosmo i Cream wbiegły na jakąś pułapkę, wyścieloną zebraną trawą. Wpadł tam także Cheese, który zdążył złapać Planeto Jajo. Metarex skacze z radości. Metarex: Udało mi się! (wesoło podśpiewuje i skacze) La la la la la la! (kończy śpiewać) Jestem w formie! Cream, trzymając Amy i Cosmo, wydostaje się z pułapki. Tak samo Cheese, który trzyma Planeto Jajo. Metarexowi zrzedła na ten widok mina. Amy: Dajcie z siebie wszystko! Cream i Cosmo: Jasne! machać Amy i Cosmo dookoła, by rzucić je w stronę Metarexa. Podczas kręcenia się Amy dobywa swój młot, a gdy cała trójka była blisko intruza, Amy uderzyła młotem w Metarexa, który wyleciał gdzieś w powietrze. Amy, Cosmo i Cheese wylądowały na ziemię. Cream: Brawo! Amy: Słuchajcie, razem jesteśmy niepokonane! trójka daje piątkę. kolejnej scenie widzimy Sonica, który biegając dalej, trzyma w swojej ręce zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Niespodziewanie znalazła go rakieta sterowana przez Tailsa i Knucklesa. Tails: Sonic! Sonic: Tails! Zobacz! Mam coś dla ciebie! Knuckles: Ma kolejny szmaragd. Tails: Zostań tam. Zaraz po ciebie zejdziemy. przez niego statek dokonał transformacji. Nagle ktoś bezczelnie zabiera Sonicowi z ręki szmaragd, a jego kumpli uwięził. To Eggman (który się śmieje z sukcesu) i jego nowy statek! Sonic: Eggman! Eggman: Zabieram ten Szmaragd z powrotem! Ja go znalazłem, więc jest mój! Sonic: Gdyby nie Metarexy, to ja miałbym je wszystkie. Eggman: Według moich zasad: znalezione jest kradzione! zostaje wszczepiony do małego otworu robota sterowanego przez Eggmana. To widzieli właśnie Decoe i Bocoe. Decoe: Operacja wszczepienia Szmaragdu zakończona! Szmaragd zabezpieczony! Bocoe: Czas odpalić silniki! tym samym otrzymał nieco większą moc. Sonic i Knuckles stanęli gotowi do walki. Amy, Cream, Cheese i Cosmo też tam dobiegają, uciekając przed Metarexem. Metarex: Tym razem nie żartuję! przeskakiwała na głowę Eggmana; Cream i Cosmo wskoczyły na głowy jego sługusów. Decoe i Bocoe: Co to? potem Metarex – zmiażdżył Decoe i Bocoe na naleśniki. Sonic i Knuckles na ten widok stali jak wryci. Nagle Amy zatrzymuje się i biegnie w stronę Sonica. Amy: Sonic! Aaach! zatrzymuje się i widzi to wszystko. Metarex: O nie! Teraz wszyscy zmówią się przeciwko mnie! jego zaskoczeniu Amy podbiega do Sonica i jak zawsze przytula się do niego, co mu się nie podoba. Amy: Sonic, wszędzie cię szukałam! Sonic (Amy próbuje go pocałować): Nie czas na czułości! Cosmo (podnosi Planeto Jajo do góry): Popatrzcie wszyscy! W końcu znalazłyśmy Planeto Jajo. Knuckles: Spokojnie. Eggman (unosi się w górę): Nie jestem trampoliną! Nikt nie będzie mi bezkarnie skakał po głowie! Decoe i Bocoe: Aktywować tryb ataku! przez niego robot łapie wszystkich, nawet Metarexa. ekran – przerywnik przedstawia ponownie więźniów Eggmana, wśród nich także tchórzliwego Metarexa. Metarex: Puść mnie! Ja też walczę przeciwko jeżowi! Eggman: Nic z tego! Ja nie pracuję z kimś, kto wygląda, jakby uciekł z zoo! Planeto Jajo wydziela całą moc, przez co widać jasną poświatę. Wszyscy oczywiście to widzą. Okazuje się, że wydziela ono moc drzew i roślinności, które uwięziły Eggmana i jego sługusów. Eggman: Co się dzieje? Tails: Energia z Planeto Jaja powoduje, że wszystko rośnie. Knuckles: Rosną jak szalone! Amy: Ale te pnącze się czepiają! Sonic: Puszczaj mnie! No puszczaj! na kolejnej scenie Chris wkłada nauszniki, by zakomunikować się z kimś i znaleźć sygnał. Chris: Tutaj Niebieski Tajfun! Odbiór! (Słyszy okrzyki paniki swoich przyjaciół) Zaraz! Uspokójcie się! Mówcie po kolei! Eggman: Bocoe! Zajmij się tymi roślinami! Bocoe: One rosną za szybko! Amy: Cosmo, co się dzieje? Cosmo: Nie mogę panować Planeto Jajem. Przepraszam! Jajo zaczyna jaśnieć coraz jaśniej. Wkrótce wszyscy widzą pomoc: to Hiper Tornado, sterowane przez Chrisa. Chris: Trzymajcie się! Sonic: To Chris! Tails (próbuje wydobyć niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu): Już… prawie… Mam! Łap, Sonic! (rzuca do Sonica) Sonic (łapie Szmaragd): Dobra robota! złapaniu niebieskiego szmaragdu, Sonic uruchamia Spin Dasha, dzięki któremu uwalnia się z objęć robota. Chris: Sonic, uważaj! włazu rakiety wychodzą rakiety, które lecą w kierunku robota Sonica. Wkrótce z tej rakiety wychodzą… [[Hi-Speed Shoes (Sonic X)|nowe buty Sonica], dzięki którym jeździł po roślinności, jak po rynnie czy poręczy, co wystraszyło Eggmana i jego sługusów. A że było za późno na ucieczkę, Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe wylecieli w powietrze. Zaś zielony Szmaragd Chaosu wpadł w rękę Sonica, który wylądował. Ale jego przyjaciele czekali na to, aż ktoś ich uwolni.] Sonic: Przepraszam, że was zostawiłem. Planeto Jajo oderwało się z rąk Cosmo, po czym zniknęło na ziemi, jakby w nią wsiąknęło. Następnie całą planetę oświeciła jasnozielona oświata w postaci kół. To znaczyło, że ta planeta została uratowana. Reszta przyjaciół też została tym samym uratowana. Amy (otrzepuje się): Nie cierpię pracy w ogródku! Metarex (wstaje): To botaniczny koszmar! Amy: Znikaj stąd, koleś. Metarex (przerażony łapie się za głowę): Musiałem schwytać w pułapkę. Tak zostałem przeprogramowany. Przepraszam. (kiwa głową w ramach skruchy) Dostałem nauczkę. zauważa Szmaragd Chaosu, którego akurat trzymał Sonic. Metarex: Jaki piękny Szmaragd! biegnie w jego kierunku, ale Sonic zmykał, po czym pojawił się, stojąc przy nim. Sonic: Nie jestem aż tak głupi. mieli jednak dużą większą przewagę. Metarex: Zwariuję przez tę misję. Nie! Nie! To nie fair! Nie! Nie! Metarex został zniszczony przez wszystkich. scena przedstawia Błękitny Tajfun w kosmosie, który rusza w dalszą podróż szukania Szmaragdów Chaosu i Planeto Jaj. Na stole pokładu było widać dwa Szmaragdy. Tails: Zostało jeszcze 5. Cosmo: Na pewno znajdziemy wszystkie. byli zdziwieni tym, co powiedziała Cosmo. Chris podchodzi do niej. Chris: Tak myślisz, Cosmo? Cosmo: Na pewno. Dziś zrozumiałam, że jeżeli działamy wspólnie, wszystko jest możliwe. stali na pokładzie, patrząc na wspaniały widok kosmosu. Natomiast Błękitny Tajfun nadal leci w nieznane. końcowe Wersja japońska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X